deathmatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Marilyn Manson
Marilyn Manson, (born Janurary 5, 1969) formally known as Brian Hugh Warner, is an American rock musician and former music journalist known for his controversial stage persona and gothic image. He is the lead singer of the band "Marilyn Manson and the Spooky Kids," now offically shortened to "Marilyn Manson." In the Series Marilyn Manson, despite being a minor character in the series, has had an impressive Deathmatch history, as he had won all of his battles. He appeared in four episodes, ranging from some of the earliest Deathmatches such as pilot episodes untill the “Fandemonium" series. These include (listed in oldest episode to latest) · Pilot episode one: Charles Manson vs. Marilyn Manson · Deathbowl ’98: Spice Girls vs. Hanson FEATURING Marilyn Manson · Nick Returns: Garth Brooks vs. Marilyn Manson · Fandemonium II: Marilyn Manson vs. Ricky Martin Marilyn Manson stopped appearing after the Fandemonium II episodes. Marilyn Manson’s first Deathmatch was with Charles Manson – a notorious serial killer in the 1970s known for his elaborate murders generally involving the rich and wealthy. This was the first Celebrity Deathmatch episode to air on MTV. As Marilyn Manson was climbing the stairs of fame after his breakthrough album Antichrist Superstar (1996), his videos and music was popular among MTV viewers. Eric Fogel, understanding the situation, decided to lock the controversial artist in a Deathmatch with the man who had given him half of his infamous persona, Charles Manson. Viewers would have found this match generally more electrifying than any other pair-up during the time because, as stated above, Marilyn was at the peak of his music career. The episode lasted 3:30 minutes, and ratings were generally positive. Manson had won the match using a technique that pulls the combatant’s skeleton through his or her mouth. This technique was later named “The Tahitian Skeleton Pull of Death,” and was considered Marilyn’s trump card for the majority of his gruesome battles. Coincidentally, the real Brian Hugh Wagner used Manson as one of his stage names in a reference to Charles Manson while the Marilyn was a reference to Marilyn Monroe. Manson’s second appearance was in the “Deathbowl of ’98.” The fight was originally between the Spice Girls, a famous girl band in the mid-90’s, and Hanson, a famous boy band also in the 90s. It is interesting to note that these two bands contrast each other, as both bands are made entirely of the opposing sex, and their music genre contradicts each other, as Spice Girls (obvious from their name) was R&B and pop, as Hanson was soft rock. Although the fight was originally between Spice Girls and Hanson, the episode featured Marilyn Manson, as he was the one who had ended the match. While the Spice Girls were busy clashing with Hanson, Marilyn had climbed onto the light rigging in the stadium, and had cut it off with a chainsaw, causing it to fall directly onto the fight below, killing the brawlers. When asked why he had murdered the contestants, Marilyn coolly replied, “Why’d I do it? ‘Cus I’m Marilyn Manson, the evilest man in America…and because they asked for it ‘cus they all suck.” The episode ended with Marilyn continually prattling on about his hatred toward the bands in the background while Johnny Gomez, the announcer of the show, concludes the episode. In the series “Nick Returns,” Marilyn Manson was locked in a Deathmatch with American country singer Garth Brooks, who was famous for his singles “Ain’t Goin’ Down” and ‘Thunder Rolls.” Marilyn had won the match by bashing Brooks’ head off with his own guitar. Shortly after Marilyn’s victory, he later discovered that the Hanson brothers had quietly sneaked up on the light rigging, attempting to kill Marilyn the same way with them by cutting down the rigging. Fortunately, the assassination was blotched, and the Hansen brothers were sliced apart by a chainsaw held by Zac Hanson, the youngest member of the band. The final episode that Marilyn appeared in was in the “Fandemonium II” series. The episode was between Ricky Martin and obviously, Marilyn Manson. It is interesting to note that this episode was after a battle with two other metal icons, Ozzy Osbourne and Rob Zombie. This episode featured an actual song written and sung by Marilyn Manson himself, named “Astonishing Panorama of the End Times.” The episode starred Marilyn Manson and the members of his band performing the song on a stage in the Deathmatch ring, only to be interrupted by Ricky Martin, a teenage heartthrob and famous Latino-pop singer. During the fight, Ricky had bitten off one of Marilyn’s hands when he attempted his signature 'Tahitian Skeleton Grab' on Ricky. The hand came to life inside Ricky’s stomach, and had busted through the top of his head, mortally wounding him. (This could be a parody of the chestbuster scene in the classic horror movie, Alien). Appearance In Marilyn's earliest appearances (from Charles Manson vs. Marilyn Manson until Nick Returns: Garth Brooks vs. Marilyn Manson,) Marilyn wore his signature heavy, Gothic makeup with dark eyeshadow and lipstick, along with a G-String, commonly seen during his "Antichrist Superstar" era (and on tours even after this era) and on the 1997 MTV Music Awards. There has had been slight alterations in his appearance from time to time, for instance, the absense of his iconic eyeshadow. Marilyn's appearance changed when viewers witnessed his battle with Ricky Martin. During the time, Marilyn had recently released a new album called "Mechanical Animals." The entire era consisted of "sci-fi" (space rock) and experimental, industrial metal, complete with an entirely new look. One of the costumes that Marilyn had commonly wore during this era was called "The Satanic Turkey." Marilyn wore the same outfit for his performance in the Deathmatch ring with Ricky Martin, now sporting a new outfit with red hair and turquoise makeup covering his forehead. Music Video MTV had asked Marilyn to write a song about the show, and Marilyn, fortunately, responded. Marilyn wrote the song “Astonishing Panorama of the End Times” to be played live in a special Fandemonium II episode, featuring him and his band mates performing in the Deathmatch Ring. Eric Fogel had directed the music video in Claymation. Both the music video and the song received much praise among fans. The song can be heard in Marilyn’s ’99 album, The Last Tour on Earth. (Music video can be watched in the link below): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T_R40Zb--U&list=AL94UKMTqg-9D3kh6wvL8SM9_18X3H9Xgc) Category:Pilot characters Category:Real life characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Actors